


Una ricetta perduta nel tempo

by Fiamma_Drakon



Series: Le (erotiche) avventure di Gathra e Kilgore [10]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Food Kink, Het, Lemon, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: Kilgore si liberò delle erbe e delle altre risorse ottenute in giro per le Isole Disperse e poi passò alla parte di deposito relativa agli oggetti vari, vagliando il suo inventario alla ricerca di cose inutili nell’immediato che avrebbe potuto lasciare lì.Nel fare questo da una delle sacche del suo deposito cadde fuori un rotolo di pergamena avvolto in un sottile spago consunto. Sul momento non ci fece molto caso, fu solo quando fece per mettere via che gli cadde lo sguardo sul foglio.Lo raccolse e se lo rigirò tra le mani per qualche momento, confuso: non ricordava che diavolo fosse, forse era qualcosa che aveva riposto in banca molto tempo prima e che aveva dimenticato. Forse adesso era qualcosa di inutile.





	Una ricetta perduta nel tempo

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing:** Gathra (OC!Strega)/Kilgore (OC!Sciamano)  
>  Scritta per i prompt _Fragoline Stalkerine - 3. Nonna_ , _Banana Pazza - 3. Mercoledì_ , _Si chiamano Arancine - 5. Temperatura_ , _Mirtilli Malcontenti - 5. Peccati_ , _Uvetta Selvaggia - 4. Chili_ , _Cocco Cioccoloso - 4. Cielo_ e _Fichi Stai Sereno - 5. Olio di semi_ per la [Challenge 7 Vasetti](http://www.landedifandom.net/notte-bianca-26-challenge-7-vasetti/) della Notte Bianca 26 @ [Lande Di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/).  
>  Ambientata durante l'espansione "Legion".  
>  **Wordcount:** 5949 (FiumiDiParole)

Nel mentre che Velen e Illidan ultimavano i preparativi per invadere Argus - ormai una costante nel panorama celeste di Azeroth - il capo del Circolo della Terra, il Chiaroveggente Kilgore, soleva trascorrere gran parte del tempo che non passava dando la caccia ai demoni in giro per le Isole Disperse nella cucina della “Belva Assetata”, la locanda situata nel Santuario di Windrunner a Dalaran.  
Rispetto al resto del locale, la cucina era una stanza piuttosto ristretta ed anche affollata: oltre al cuoco Nomi - il Pandaren responsabile del cibo - c’erano anche Awilo Lon’gomba - maestro di cucina - e Misensi - fornitrice di materiali indispensabili per preparare le ricette delle Isole Disperse. Tavoli ingombri di resti spolpati di carne, spezie e barili di pesci insieme ad un soffitto basso e ad una porta minuscola contribuivano all’atmosfera opprimente del posto.  
Il fuoco acceso nel caminetto spandeva una calura soffocante nella stanza, eppure la temperatura elevata - quasi al livello di quella che ci sarebbe stata in una fornace da fabbro - non pareva essere in grado di dissuadere il massiccio Orco sciamano che stava lavorando alacremente intorno al camino per cuocere l’ennesimo piatto di Stinco Sale e Pepe.  
Le placche metalliche dorate sulle sue spalle e l’elmo pesante ma morbido sormontato da un bel paio di corna arcuate rilucevano di arancio alle fiamme danzanti del fuoco. Sulla spalla destra, sopra la placca, la metà superiore di un grosso teschio di drago fissava il vuoto davanti a sé con le sue fiammeggianti e malefiche orbite vuote. Su quella sinistra scorreva un ologramma con file parallele di rune Vrykul rosse. Il pettorale e il guanto sinistro erano un insieme di pelliccia bianca e placche di maglia dorate recanti simboli intrecciati tipici dell’arte Vrykul. I pantaloni parevano invece di cuoio marrone morbido ma ugualmente pesante. Gli stivali che calzava erano rinforzati da metallo lungo i bordi e guarniti di una fila di spuntoni d’ossa lungo la parte anteriore. Della stessa fattura era anche il guanto portato sulla mano destra, che raggiungeva il gomito. Anche le ginocchia erano protette da ossa di drago.  
In vita Kilgore portava l’arma ereditata dal più grande tra i Capoguerra dell’Orda, il simbolo del suo status di Chiaroveggente: Martelfato.  
Kilgore stava palesemente sudando. I solchi naso-labiali e le rughe d’espressione attorno agli occhi azzurri erano bagnate e qualche goccia più corposa di sudore gli scendeva dalle tempie sulle guance. Stava tenendo la padella contenente la carne e le spezie sul fuoco, aspettando che raggiungesse la cottura ottimale. Quando finalmente il piatto fu pronto, andò a sistemare il tutto in un largo piatto di ceramica scadente e lo fissò sorridendo leggermente, pienamente soddisfatto del risultato ottenuto.  
Era riuscito a padroneggiare la ricetta dello Stinco Sale e Pepe in maniera tale da sfruttare al massimo ciascun ingrediente, buttando il minimo indispensabile, lo scopo ultimo del suo accanito allenamento ai fornelli.  
La sua abilità di cuoco era quasi perfetta e ciò lo riempiva d’orgoglio: la sua oscura metà, la Signora del Fatuo Gathra, Prima del Concilio della Mietitura Oscura, adorava mangiare quello che le cucinava e a lui d’altro canto piaceva offrirle sempre variazioni nel menù. I suoi apprezzamenti ed elogi erano quanto di meglio Kilgore potesse chiedere.  
L’Orco si prese il suo personale momento di gloria osservando ciò che le sue mani e il suo costante impegno avevano prodotto, quindi passò il piatto a Nomi perché lo studiasse e potesse apprendere dalla bravura. Il suo “avversario” apprendista gli rivolse un sorriso gioviale, tipico dei Pandaren, e lo salutò mentre lo sciamano imboccava l’angusta porta della cucina per poi tramutarsi in Lupo Spettrale e correre via verso l’uscita dalla locanda.   
Era un mercoledì mattina, il che significava che avrebbe potuto fare virtualmente quello che voleva: il mercoledì i “dungeon” come l’Arcavia e la Corte delle Stelle a Suramar o l’Occhio di Azshara a largo di Azsuna e i “raid” come la Rocca della Notte si “sbloccavano” di nuovo per magia, tornando ad offrire tesori ai coraggiosi gruppi di avventurieri che si organizzavano per assaltarli.  
Gathra molto probabilmente era nella sua Enclave a curiosare nel Baule dello Sfidante, che il mercoledì regalava Potere Artefatto, Chiavi del Potere e pezzi di equipaggiamento più o meno pregiati in base al grado di impegno dimostrato nell’affrontare dungeon a livelli di difficoltà maggiori di quelli standard. All’Orchessa piaceva intrattenersi così, più che altro per la possibilità di far calare morte e distruzione su una vasta gamma di nemici grazie alle schiere infinite di demoni che poteva evocare ai suoi comandi.  
Lo sciamano decise di non andare a cercarla così presto: il suo umore era particolarmente volubile subito dopo aver aperto il Baule dello Sfidante e non poteva sapere se fosse stata in vena di compagnia o piuttosto incline alla strage in massa. Meglio aspettare ancora un po’, per la sua propria incolumità. Decise allora di andare alla Banca di Dalaran a depositare alcuni tra i reagenti che ingombravano inutilmente le sue sacche, che pur essendo magiche e quindi molto più capienti di quanto in apparenza sembrassero, non potevano comunque contenere un numero di oggetti infinito.  
Entrò nella banca in forma di Lupo Spettrale. Le tre postazioni degli addetti all’accesso alle banche private erano tutte aperte e a parte alcuni cittadini di Dalaran che ancora gironzolavano spaventati per l’ampia sala a causa della comparsa in cielo di Argus - evento che risaliva ad almeno due settimane prima - domandandosi se fosse giunta la fine del mondo e la Goblin proprietaria della struttura che passeggiava serenamente controllando che tutto fosse in ordine, non c’era nessuno.  
L’Orco tornò alla sua forma originale dinanzi all’addetto Umano alla postazione più a sinistra, che lo fece accedere immediatamente al suo deposito. Kilgore si liberò delle erbe e delle altre risorse ottenute in giro per le Isole Disperse e poi passò alla parte di deposito relativa agli oggetti vari, vagliando il suo inventario alla ricerca di cose inutili nell’immediato che avrebbe potuto lasciare lì.  
Nel fare questo da una delle sacche del suo deposito cadde fuori un rotolo di pergamena avvolto in un sottile spago consunto. Sul momento non ci fece molto caso, fu solo quando fece per mettere via che gli cadde lo sguardo sul foglio.  
Lo raccolse e se lo rigirò tra le mani per qualche momento, confuso: non ricordava che diavolo fosse, forse era qualcosa che aveva riposto in banca molto tempo prima e che aveva dimenticato. Forse adesso era qualcosa di inutile.  
Si allontanò salutando cortesemente l’addetto della banca, curioso di aprire la pergamena. Uscì dalla banca slacciando il fiocchetto di spago e srotolò il foglio. Rimase per qualche momento a fissare l’elenco che occupava la prima metà della pagina per poi finalmente alzare lo sguardo verso quello che in realtà avrebbe dovuto leggere in primis: il titolo che campeggiava in alto, sopra a tutto il resto.  
Un sorriso nostalgico gli increspò le labbra mentre ricordava finalmente di cosa si trattasse.  
«Questa è la ricetta che mi ha lasciato la nonna...» mormorò con un fil di voce. Ricordava bene quando da bambino sua nonna era venuta a mancare, così presto da non lasciargli molto tempo da trascorrere insieme. Era una cuoca bravissima, la migliore che avesse mai conosciuto, ed era stata proprio lei a spingerlo a cimentarsi nella professione di cuoco.  
Qualche giorno prima che si riunisse agli Antenati, gli aveva lasciato in dono quella pergamena, dicendogli di conservarla per quando sarebbe stato il momento giusto. Era come se in fondo avesse sempre saputo che lui avrebbe deciso di sviluppare le sue abilità culinarie.  
Con il cuore gonfio di teneri ricordi d’infanzia, Kilgore decise che adesso che aveva quasi raggiunto il massimo grado come cuoco era giunto il momento di impadronirsi della ricetta segreta di sua nonna per preparare il “Chili con carne” - nome che vedeva per la prima volta leggendo quella pergamena. Probabilmente da piccolo l’aveva pure mangiato anche se non lo ricordava.  
Scorse l’elenco degli ingredienti mentre si avviava a passo lento verso la Terrazza di Krasus, urtando in più di un’occasione cittadini di Dalaran di passaggio e persino qualche avventuriero di fretta.  
La maggior parte dell’occorrente era di facile reperimento. Gli sarebbe bastato fare un salto al mercato di Mezzocolle a Pandaria per trovare le verdure adatte. Per la carne avrebbe dovuto sentire qualche mercante a Orgrimmar o dintorni, niente di particolarmente impegnativo. Il vero problema era l’olio che serviva di base per la preparazione, per il quale occorrevano dei semi particolari di una pianta rara tipica di Draenor prima che venisse devastato dalle energie vili della Legione. Anche la lavorazione e la spremitura di questi semi - descritta nel dettaglio nella ricetta - erano passaggi piuttosto complessi; tuttavia, Kilgore era convinto di essere in grado di farcela. In fin dei conti, era anche esperto in Erbalismo.  
Emozionato per il nuovo e inatteso scopo della sua giornata, lo sciamano evocò la sua cavalcatura da Chiaroveggente e tornò senza indugio verso il Santuario di Windrunner per prendere il portale per la Vallata dell’Eterna Primavera.

Uscendo dalla Zanna Spezzata con lo stomaco pieno, Kilgore estrasse la pergamena di sua nonna e rilesse per l’ennesima volta l’elenco degli ingredienti. Era praticamente completa, mancavano solamente i semi.  
Reperire il resto degli ingredienti gli aveva richiesto più tempo del previsto perché alcune erbe aromatiche a Pandaria era dovuto andare a raccoglierle in giro per conto suo visto che a Mezzocolle non le aveva trovate. Pure le compere a Orgrimmar gli avevano sottratto un po’ di tempo, tanto che aveva abbandonato il proposito di preparare il misterioso chili con carne per pranzo e si era fermato nella più trafficata locanda della capitale orchesca per rifocillarsi. La lunga preparazione dell’olio e i tempi di cottura tuttavia erano tali per cui poteva ancora sperare di farcela ad ultimare il piatto per cena.  
Forse per allora avrebbe anche potuto chiedere a Gathra di unirsi a lui e farglielo assaggiare. Sarebbe stata una bella cosa, almeno per lui.  
 _«Intanto devo procurarmi quei dannati semi»_ ricordò a se stesso con ostinazione, allontanando le piacevoli fantasie sull’eventuale cena romantica con la sua compagna per tornare a concentrarsi su ciò che andava fatto nell’immediato.  
Estrasse da una sacca una versione leggermente modificata della sua Pietra del Ritorno e la attivò. Se doveva prendere dei semi di una pianta rara che nelle Terre Esterne era stata eradicata dal Vile, perché non tornare direttamente alla Draenor originaria, seppure di una linea temporale alternativa?  
Kilgore in quel momento era quasi grato a Kairozdormu per aver fatto fuggire Garrosh nella Draenor del passato in una linea temporale alternativa, altrimenti non avrebbe mai potuto completare la ricetta originale di sua nonna.  
La Pietra del Ritorno della Guarnigione scintillò e un fascio di luce lo avvolse. Quando si dissolse, si ritrovò nel Municipio della sua Guarnigione nella Landa di Fuocogelo. Senza indugiare oltre, uscì dall’edificio e salì sulla sua cavalcatura da Chiaroveggente, uscendo dalle mura dell’accampamento per inoltrarsi in una grotta che si trovava dietro la Guarnigione. Qui, circondata su tre lati da acqua calda, si trovava un giardino dedicato alle piante più rare tipiche della flora di Draenor. Tutte crescevano rigogliose nei loro vasi, indipendentemente dalla regione di provenienza sotto le amorevoli cure di Nali Softsoil, attualmente intenta a trapiantare una pianta di Stellaria un po’ troppo cresciuta in un vaso più adatto a lei.  
Kilgore si avvicinò alla giovane Tauren e la salutò cordialmente.  
«Comandante Kilgore! Cosa la riporta qui?» chiese in tono allegro, voltandosi completamente verso di lui. Era una bella femmina, non c’era che dire, anche se non era proprio il tipo preferito dall’Orco.  
«Avrei bisogno di chiederti un favore enorme...» esordì quest’ultimo in tono imbarazzato «Hai trovato dei Semi Draenoriani nel coltivare le piante in questi mesi? Potresti darmene alcuni?».  
Nali sorrise allargando le braccia.  
«Certo, comandante! Le piante in sua assenza sono fiorite in cicli regolari! Abbiamo messo da parte molti Semi Draenoriani, quanti gliene servono?».  
«Mezzo chilo» rispose senza esitazioni l’Orco, visibilmente rilassato dalla notizia: quando era lui ad occuparsi della raccolta delle piante, i Semi Draenoriani erano molto più rari da ottenere. Era contento di sentire che durante la sua lontananza ne erano stati messi da parte un po’.  
La Tauren sgranò gli occhi alla sua risposta, come se non credesse alle sue orecchie.  
«M-mezzo chilo… addirittura?» improvvisamente parve non essere più così gioviale e a suo agio, cosa che preoccupò non poco Kilgore «Non so se...».  
«Non li avete?» una vena d’ansia era chiaramente palpabile nel suo tono di voce mentre il timore di non avere la materia prima più importante per la ricetta di sua nonna.  
Nali mise le mani avanti con i palmi aperti, come a calmarlo.  
«No, li abbiamo… solo che non so ne abbiamo così tanti» s’interruppe e scosse leggermente la testa «Venga in deposito, le darò quelli che ci sono».  
Terminò di trapiantare la Stellaria, quindi andò al capanno che condivideva con Tarnon - il mercante degli attrezzi da giardinaggio - a cercare i Semi Draenoriani. Kilgore la seguiva a breve distanza, di nuovo preoccupato per le sorti della sua ricetta.  
Mezz’ora più tardi, l’Orco stava attivando la Pietra del Ritorno di Dalaran con le sacche appesantite da soli quattro etti di Semi Draenoriani.  
«Mi dispiace, comandante» si scusò Nali per l’ennesima volta «Speravo ce ne fossero abbastanza...».  
«Non importa, te li ho chiesti senza alcun preavviso» Kilgore agitò la mano come per minimizzare «Grazie comunque per avermeli dati. Cercherò di restituire il favore» aggiunse subito prima di sparire in un altro fascio di luce, più violaceo rispetto a quello delle altre Pietre del Ritorno.  
Apparve nel loggiato che conduceva alla Terrazza di Krasus pochi secondi dopo e tirò un immenso sospiro di sollievo: ce l’aveva fatta! La raccolta ingredienti era andata a buon fine.  
 _«Adesso devo solo trovare un posto dove mettermi a cucinare senza essere disturbato...»_ ponderò mentre usciva sulla Terrazza di Krasus per evocare la sua cavalcatura volante personale e partire per una rapida perlustrazione aerea delle Isole Disperse.  
Sorvolò i picchi più alti che correvano a separare Suramar da Stromheim e Alto Monte, ma non riuscì a trovare un posto che fosse adatto alle sue esigenze. Così in alto c’era piuttosto freddo e le raffiche di vento non erano ottimali per tenere un fuoco acceso. Alla fine sorvolò Val’sharah e si diresse verso Azsuna. Arrivando da nord si vedeva chiaramente svettare il Picco della Separazione di Ruth’van.  
Era un posto molto sereno e piuttosto isolato e la cima del rilievo sicuramente era un punto che difficilmente sarebbe stato affollato. Kilgore si diresse lì alla massima velocità, salvo poi rimanere deluso nel constatare che nella rovina di edificio elfico sulla punta più alta si trovavano Tehd e Marius, ancora intenti a discutere circa la maniera migliore di combattere i Vilpipistrelli.  
Lo sciamano passò oltre, scese seguendo le macchiette di erba che decoravano varie terrazze naturali nella roccia. Scelse una di quelle che davano sul mare ed atterrò, quindi imbastì il suo “accampamento culinario”. Creò un falò, dispose gli attrezzi del mestiere e gli ingredienti e soprattutto piazzò il sacco di Semi Draenoriani vicino a sé. Si sedette sull’erba a gambe incrociate e prese un coltellino dal suo arsenale da chef, si sfilò entrambi i guanti e si avvicinò una ciotola vuota. Prese un seme dal sacco e iniziò una lunga ed impegnativa opera di decorticazione dei Semi Draenoriani come era stato specificato nella ricetta di sua nonna. Le sue dita furono grate a Nali per non aver trovato esattamente il mezzo chilo di materia prima che gli occorreva.  
Una volta terminato quel primo tedioso passaggio fu la volta del pestaggio. Mise un po’ di semi per volta in un mortaio di medie dimensioni e col pestello iniziò a schiacciarli. Dall’interno fuoriuscì in breve un fluido ambrato piuttosto liquido anche se la colorazione ricordava molto quella del miele. L’odore era pungente e sicuramente il sapore non sarebbe stato da meno, anche se Kilgore si guardò bene dal cedere alla curiosità in tale senso: l’olio di Semi Draenoriani dava degli spiacevoli effetti collaterali se ingerito crudo - o almeno così avvertiva sua nonna nella preparazione del suo chili - e certamente l’Orco non desiderava sperimentare in prima persona. Già Gathra approfittava di ogni occasione possibile per divertirsi a sue spese, lasciandolo spesso e volentieri a vedersela con postumi dolorosi; non serviva che si mettesse lui stesso in certe situazioni.  
Separò l’olio dai resti schiacciati dei semi e poi lo filtrò ulteriormente per assicurarsi di non avere corpi estranei ad inquinarlo. Fissò il risultato del suo intenso lavoro con soddisfazione e orgoglio, chiedendosi se la quantità sarebbe bastata per cucinare un chili con carne per due persone.  
Alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo. Su Azsuna splendeva il sole e Kilgore si rese conto con stupore che l’astro si era parecchio spostato nel suo moto ineluttabile verso l’estremo opposto dell’orizzonte. Ci aveva messo diverse per avere pronto l’olio di semi, ma il resto della preparazione era piuttosto semplice per sua fortuna.  
Rovesciò tutto l’olio in un grosso pentolone che mise da parte, quindi prese la carne e la tagliò in tranci grossolani che mise a cuocere a parte per poco tempo. Parallelamente aggiunse all’olio le verdure e si mise a tagliare i pomodori dopo averli pelati, schiacciandoli poi con la parte piatta della lama per ottenere una specie di polpa grossolana.  
Una volta pronta la carne la spezzettò in bocconcini più piccoli e li aggiunse all’olio. Per ultimo toccò al pomodoro schiacciato, che fu rapidamente rovesciato dal tagliere unticcio e sporco per essere aggiunto al resto.  
Fu il turno delle spezie: pepe, cumino, paprika dolce e una puntina di peperoncino perché a lui non piaceva molto il piccante e po’ di sale e finalmente mise a cuocere il pentolone sul fuoco scoppiettante e vivo. Sovente mescolava il tutto, per evitare che si appiccicasse al fondo della pentola.  
Nel mentre, si dedicò a preparare del pane fresco da accompagnare al chili, anche quello segnato nella ricetta di sua nonna.  
Una volta impastate e create le due pagnotte di pasta cruda, le mise a riposo su un vassoio vicino al falò. Passò altre ore ad occuparsi della cena.  
La cottura del chili era davvero lunga, però stava riuscendo bene: carne e verdure non galleggiavano più nell’olio. La maggior parte era stata assorbita dalla carne e dal pomodoro e adesso sembrava più una zuppa di carne arricchita che altro. Sperava che fosse così che doveva sembrare.  
Quando lo ritenne possibile per il grado di cottura del piatto, utilizzò la sua Pietra del Ritorno di Dalaran per andare a chiamare Gathra. Era certo che il posto fosse abbastanza fuori mano per essere al sicuro anche in sua assenza, e comunque non ci avrebbe messo molto a trovare la sua compagna.

«Un altro inutile paio di pantaloni! E ho dovuto aspettare una settimana per ottenerlo, che delusione!».  
Gathra era seduta dietro Kilgore in sella al suo Draco di Bronzo mentre l’Orco lo guidava rapidamente verso Azsuna. Recuperare l’Orchessa dalla sua Enclave si era rivelato più lungo del previsto e lo sciamano temeva per lo stato del suo capolavoro culinario. Sperava solo che non fosse troppo starei per salvarlo.  
Gathra picchiò un pugno chiuso contro una scapola del suo partner, irritata.  
«Ma perché non trovo mai niente di utile, dannazione?!» ringhiò.  
Kilgore emise un grugnito di dolore e cercò di rabbonirla: «Puoi ritentare questa settimana, no? Vedrai che troverai qualcosa che ti serve...».  
«Già...» sbuffò la Signora del Fatuo, appoggiandosi contro la sua ampia schiena «Che cosa hai preparato per stasera? Qualcosa di nuovo? Sembravi così emozionato a Dalaran...».  
Kilgore si agitò leggermente sulla sella, un po’ in imbarazzo.  
«Lo vedrai presto… non manca più molto ormai» disse «Spero che ti possa tirare su il morale».  
Gathra lo strinse in vita e si allungò leggermente verso la sua spalla.  
«Sai bene come potresti tirarmi su il morale...» mormorò in tono malizioso, al che lo sciamano arrossì un poco.  
«Ehm… sì, immagino» ammise.  
Intanto il sole stava calando oltre l’orizzonte è il cielo di Azeroth stava già tingendosi delle cupe ma meravigliose sfumature del crepuscolo.  
Arrivarono al Picco della Separazione di Ruth’van poco dopo. Kilgore notò subito che il falò si era estinto e non appena il Draco di Bronzo poggiò le zampe a terra smontò per primo e corse verso il pentolone.  
Toccò il metallo e si bruciò anche attraverso i guanti - che aveva rimesso prima di andare a Dalaran. La cosa lo confortò: se bruciava ancora significava che non era passato troppo tempo dallo spegnimento del fuoco.  
Gathra scese dalla cavalcatura e la fece sparire mentre andava rapidamente verso il suo partner. Gli diede un colpo dietro la testa con forza.  
«Mi hai lasciata da sola a scendere dalla cavalcatura! Vergognati!» esclamò in tono rabbioso.  
«Ahio! Gathra per favore… aspetta un attimo!» protestò l’Orco mentre si accingeva a valutare se il piatto era pronto o rovinato.  
L’Orchessa digrignò i denti e si raddrizzò in tutta la sua altezza, mostrando pieno sdegno nei suoi confronti. Approfittò della posizione china in avanti di Kilgore per affibbiargli un calcio nel posteriore che per poco non lo mandò con la faccia dentro il suo prezioso piatto.  
«Gathra…?!» ripeté in tono eloquente.  
Kilgore nonostante tutto riuscì a salvaguardare la pentola e il suo contenuto, che fortunatamente non era stato danneggiato dal suo ritardo ma anzi, era pronto per essere servito. Era emozionato e non vedeva l’ora di assaggiarlo.  
«Mia signora e padrona…» mormorò a mezza voce.  
Gathra gli diede un altro calcio, stavolta senza nessuna apparente motivazione.  
«Così va meglio» borbottò.  
Lo sciamano si rialzò in piedi e l’abbracciò forte, affondando il viso nel breve scorcio di collo lasciato libero dalle sue ampie spalline di stoffa adornate di piume viola e teschietti luminosi.  
«O-ohw… che bravo...» Gathra si agitò leggermente tra le sue braccia nerborute, mugolando leggermente «Il mio schiavetto ha voglia di soddisfare la sua padrona, mh? Tutto a suo tempo…».  
L’Orchessa lo allontanò da sé per guardarlo in faccia.  
«Prima la cena» disse, e la sua mano scese ad accarezzare languidamente l’addome protetto dell’Orco «Non vorrai rimanere a corto di energie sul più bello?».  
Lui sorrise e scosse la testa.  
«No, mia padrona. Spero che la cena sia di tuo gradimento» e si allontanò per preparare le ultime cose.  
Stese una tovaglia a quadretti rosa sull’erba e vi poggiò sopra un vassoio coperto con un telo sottile e usurato. Sotto si vedevano chiaramente due forme rotondeggianti.  
Gathra si accomodò subito, compiaciuta dal servizio.  
Per concludere il tutto, l’Orco portò un paio di bottiglie di Spumante di Faroonar e una coppia di cucchiai, quindi servì il chili in due ampie scodelle. Ne passò una alla sua partner e l’altra la tenne per sé mentre si sedeva a gambe incrociate al suo fianco.  
Sorrise con il suo tipico modo di fare dolce e sereno, porgendole un cucchiaio. Con la mano libera le rivelò il contenuto del vassoio, due pagnotte di pane rotonde e ben lievitate, con la crosta che sembrava croccante al punto giusto.  
«Buon appetito» le augurò mentre spezzava il suo pezzo di pane. Ne staccò un pezzetto con un morso e poi ci aggiunse una bella cucchiaiata del suo chili con carne.  
La prima e forse anche unica cosa che percepì del sapore fu che era _esageratamente piccante_ , fin troppo per i suoi gusti modesti. Inghiottì il boccone quasi intero ed emise un verso di sofferenza che Gathra colse solo di sfuggita.  
«Mh, è davvero buono. Ha un sapore deciso» commentò dopo il primo boccone, evidentemente più soddisfatta di quanto non fosse il cuoco «Ehi, che c’è? Hai un’espressione strana… non ti senti mica male?».  
Kilgore scosse la testa e si sforzò di sorriderle fingendosi naturale.  
«Davvero ti piace? Non è… troppo forte come sapore?» domandò quasi casualmente. L’Orchessa non sapeva niente dei suoi problemi con il cibo piccante e di certo non le avrebbe regalato così facilmente un nuovo metodo di tortura.  
«Oh, no tutto il contrario! È fantastico proprio per questo!» replicò la strega con entusiasmo, infilando un pezzo di pane nella scodella ed utilizzandolo al posto del cucchiaio.  
Almeno lei era contenta, il che non era certo un risultato da poco considerato il suo caratterino. Se non altro qualcosa lo aveva fatto per il verso giusto.  
«Be’, tu non mangi?» insistette la strega guardandolo con cipiglio interessato.  
«A-ah… ma sì, certo!» Kilgore rimestò il chili nel suo piatto, fissandolo per qualche momento con l’aria di chi stava per fare qualcosa di estremamente stupido «Stavo guardando te… sei così bella...».  
Gathra si appoggiò contro il suo braccio possente, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
«I complimenti non ammorbidiranno la tua padrona tanto quanto vorresti, sai…?» gli disse, accarezzando distrattamente le strisce di pelo bianco che gli fasciavano l’avambraccio sinistro «Anche se sono comunque ben accetti».  
«Sì, lo so… ma non speravo di riuscirci...» borbottò in tono sottomesso l’Orco. In realtà aveva cercato di distrarla per quei pochi secondi necessari a raccogliere forza e coraggio.  
Prese un’altra cucchiaiata di chili e continuò a mangiare. Il pane se non altro serviva a rendergli un poco più tollerabile il forte pizzicore che aveva in bocca e in gola. Non voleva bere finché non avesse avuto bisogno per mandar giù qualche boccone troppo grosso, per timore di peggiorare la situazione.  
Nel mentre stava ripassando la ricetta e gli ingredienti, alla ricerca di ciò che poteva essere il responsabile di quello spiccato gusto piccante. Di certo non era colpa delle spezie, men che meno del peperoncino. Carne e verdure erano le stesse che aveva cucinato migliaia di volte in un milione di modi diversi e non aveva mai riscontrato certi “effetti collaterali”. Con l’esclusione di tutto questo, l’unico ingrediente cui poteva essere imputato tutto ciò era l’olio di Semi Draenoriani. Prima di quella volta non aveva mai avuto modo di impiegarli in cucina e nella ricetta di sua nonna non c’era scritto quanto potesse essere piccante.  
Si ritrovò a ringraziare un’altra volta Nali per non aver avuto da parte tutti i Semi Draenoriani che gli sarebbero serviti in realtà, altrimenti sarebbe stato ancora più piccante di così.  
Arrivato in fondo alla scodella, Kilgore non riusciva più a distinguere le parti di bocca che pizzicavano da quelle che non lo facevano ancora. Era accaldato e se non fosse stato per il fatto di essere all’aperto, di notte e con la temperatura che si stava rapidamente abbassando, si sarebbe spogliato senza pensarci due volte.  
Stappò una bottiglia di Spumante di Faronaar e si attaccò ad essa con un lieve moto di disperazione, nella speranza di placare la calura insopportabile che percepiva diffusa in tutto il suo corpo.  
Gathra mise da parte il piatto vuoto e si alzò in piedi. Andò a prendere la pentola e la portò sull’erba vicino alla tovaglia su cui erano seduti.  
Kilgore stava ancora bevendo quando vide con la coda dell’occhio la sua compagna che gli porgeva la sua scodella, di nuovo piena.  
L’Orco gemette e l’Orchessa stavolta si accorse del suo palese disagio.  
«Non mi dire che sei già pieno...» commentò scettica.  
«N-no, non lo sono ma...»  
«E allora prendi. Lo sai che mi piace saperti ben nutrito prima di divertirci» lo interruppe prontamente, togliendogli di mano la bottiglia e sostituendola con la scodella.  
«Sì, lo so bene...» Kilgore sospirò e accettò il secondo giro senza protestare ulteriormente. Sarebbe stato inutile farlo, perché Gathra avrebbe trovato comunque la maniera per farglielo ingurgitare anche contro la sua volontà.  
La Prima del Concilio della Mietitura Oscura si servì a sua volta, compiaciuta e soddisfatta, e tornò a sedersi. Si mise per traverso, appoggiandosi con la schiena al braccio del suo compagno, rivolgendo lo sguardo al cielo mentre mangiava. Così facendo non poté vedere la sofferenza e la mesta rassegnazione con cui Kilgore consumò la seconda porzione di chili con carne.  
Si maledisse un centinaio di volte per non aver preparato più pagnotte: a quel giro dovette far fronte al piccante senza avere niente con cui accompagnare e mitigare la sensazione di avere un fuoco in bocca.  
Gathra finì di mangiare prima di lui e mise via il piatto per potersi accovacciare agevolmente accanto al suo compagno. Quando si addossò contro la sua enorme schiena.  
«Era buonissimo» commentò di nuovo «Perché non l’avevi mai preparato prima?».  
Lo percepì muoversi leggermente prima di rispondere: «È una ricetta di mia nonna che ho ritrovato per caso oggi».  
La sua voce esprimeva chiaramente un qualche tipo di disagio che non riuscì a tenere per sé: «Gat… padrona… potresti spostarti?».  
L’Orchessa si allontanò da lui e lo fissò mentre si toglieva l’elmo, lasciandolo vicino a lui.  
Stava facendo la sauna dentro la sua armatura e se non si fosse tolto qualcosa temeva che si sarebbe liquefatto in essa.  
La sua compagna si mise accanto a lui e si sporse a guardarlo in viso: alla luce delle stelle e delle lune di Azeroth si vedeva chiaramente il velo traslucido di sudore sulla sua pelle.  
«Kilgore, stai sudando?» gli domandò curiosa, sfiorandogli la guancia «Stai bruciando! Ti senti male?».  
L’Orco non ce la faceva più a rimanere vestito. Si spostò per avere completo campo libero e, spinto all’esasperazione dal suo stesso tentativo di sopportare in silenzio, sbottò: «Io _odio_ il cibo piccante! Non lo sopporto… non ce la faccio più!».  
Gathra lo fissò, perplessa dalla foga delle sue proteste.  
«… e allora perché hai cucinato una cosa del genere?» chiese giustamente la femmina.  
Kilgore iniziò a togliersi la cintura dei pantaloni mentre si giustificava: «È colpa dell’olio! L’olio di Semi Draenoriani è _dannatamente_ piccante! Se avessi saputo prima che… oh!...» l’Orco calciò via gli stivali e si tolse i guanti, quindi finalmente si calò le braghe e poi riprese a parlare «… che era così forte ne avrei usato molto di meno!».  
Gathra lo guardò buttare a terra i pantaloni e staccare i paraspalle. Era così sexy vederlo spogliarsi e per l’Orchessa era ancora più intrigata dallo spettacolo visto che stava avvenendo con Argus come sfondo.  
Completamente nudo, l’Orco si mise seduto sul prato cacciando un sospiro sollevato e vide che la sua partner lo stava fissando con espressione quasi malsana.  
«E-ehm… cosa c’è?» chiese.  
«E così… sei sensibile al cibo piccante? Eheh...».  
Lo sciamano deglutì rumorosamente, fissandola con espressione terrorizzata: conosceva quel tono di voce. Era quello che utilizzava quando stava escogitando qualcosa di perverso da sperimentare che comprendeva della sofferenza fisica per lui.  
«Ti prego, non farlo...» la supplicò, ma ormai era tardi: Gathra si era “accesa” e niente avrebbe potuto distrarla dal perseguire il suo piacere personale.  
L’Orchessa si spogliò della sua tunica viola e delle sue spalline piumate, dei guanti e dei sandali e prese la pentola del chili. Completamente nuda andò a sedersi a cavalcioni delle gambe del suo compagno.  
Si allungò a prendere un cucchiaio e lo usò per pescare nella pentola, quindi avvicinò il cibo alla bocca del suo compagno.  
«Avanti apri!» disse impaziente.  
Kilgore scosse la testa, lentamente e con aria depressa.  
«No, sto già sudando…!» protestò, ma lei non volle sentire storie e approfittò della sua bocca aperta per cacciargli dentro il cucchiaio.  
«Non lamentarti, orchetto! O vuoi che ti punisca?» disse sghignazzando «Su, vedi di apprezzare un po’ di più i tuoi stessi sforzi!».  
E così Gathra obbligò Kilgore a svuotare quasi metà pentola prima che si ritenesse personalmente soddisfatta, imboccandolo nonostante i continui tentativi di lui di sottrarsi. L’eccessiva percezione di piccante in bocca gli causava dolore. La sua temperatura corporea parve alzarsi ulteriormente, al punto che cominciò a lacrimare senza nemmeno accorgersene.  
Avrebbe dovuto continuare a far finta di niente invece di esplodere come aveva fatto davanti a lei. Si sarebbe risparmiato tutto ciò, anche se una parte di lui era eccitata per le vessazioni subite, in qualche strana e contorta maniera che il suo lato più razionale ancora non era riuscito a comprendere.  
Ciononostante, Gathra era l’unica da cui piaceva essere maltrattato. Da nessun altro avrebbe mai accettato un simile trattamento. Amava quel suo lato sadico e dominatore e gli piaceva che lo mettesse a frutto con lui.  
Alla fine, si abbandonò supino sul prato a braccia aperte, fissando il cielo con sguardo stanco.  
«Sei pieno adesso?» domandò l’Orchessa, che nel frattempo si era spostata a sedere poco sotto il suo ombelico. Saltellò sopra di lui, premendogli volutamente l’addome scivoloso e appiccicoso.  
«Sì… padrona» mormorò lo sciamano «P-posso… avere dell’acqua?».  
«Oh, ma certo!».  
Gathra si mosse ancora, andandosi ad accovacciare sopra la sua faccia, soffocandolo con la sua vagina bagnata e profumata di umori. Non perse tempo in chiacchiere, proteste o sistemazioni più comode: l’urgenza di inghiottire liquidi era tale che non gliene importava niente della provenienza, bastava di potersi bagnare la gola con qualcosa. Per fortuna gli umori della sua partner gli erano particolarmente graditi.  
Le infilò la lingua nella vagina e iniziò a leccare con trasporto selvaggio, trattenendola per le cosce contro la sua faccia.  
«Oh, sì…! Ma che bravo il mio schiavetto...» mormorò estasiata Gathra, distesa prona sul suo addome, la faccia praticamente di fronte alla sua erezione «Uhm… anche se non ti piace il cibo piccante ha comunque un effetto afrodisiaco pure su di te...».  
Kilgore mugolò sentendo la sua mano avvolgersi intorno alla sua erezione e cominciare a masturbarlo di buona lena, gentilezza che ricompensò ampiamente dibattendo la lingua dentro di lei al massimo delle sue possibilità.  
Riuscì a farla venire dopo pochi minuti, guadagnandosi altro liquido delizioso che tracannò rapidamente.  
Gathra ansimò e si sollevò di poco, schiacciando la sua vagina contro il viso di Kilgore mentre terminava l’orgasmo; dopodiché riprese la pentola di chili e ne rovesciò parte del contenuto sulla grossa erezione mezza dritta del suo compagno.  
«Gola e libidine… i miei due peccati preferiti...» commentò con leggero affanno mentre osservava il chili scivolare sul pene di Kilgore, ricoprendolo lentamente.  
L’Orco cacciò un grido di dolore che venne parzialmente soffocato dalla sua vagina e cominciò ad agitarsi sotto di lei: la zona inguinale stava bruciando a contatto con quello che doveva essere senza dubbio il suo chili con carne.   
Gathra contrasse i muscoli delle cosce per rimanere dove era, senza essere sballottata da una parte all’altra da Kilgore, poi si mosse come per cavalcarlo, riuscendo a raggiungere di nuovo l’orgasmo. A quel punto si chinò a leccar via il chili dalla sua erezione, succhiando vigorosamente e con fare chiaramente da esperta il suo pene, curandosi anche di tirar via la poca pelle che era rimasta a mascherare la base del glande per poter raggiungere con la lingua ogni centimetro della sua lunghezza.  
Il bruciore su quella parte così delicata del suo corpo andò affievolendosi pian piano, ma senza svanire del tutto anche quando Gathra ebbe ripulito il tutto.  
Insieme alla stimolazione piacevole e dolorosa alla sua erezione, percepì anche la mano della sua partner spingersi oltre le sue cosce e andare a solleticargli l’ingresso al posteriore con le dita. Quella nuova stimolazione, così familiare per Kilgore, lo spinse verso l’orgasmo più desiderato da molto tempo a questa parte.  
Venne in bocca a Gathra, la quale non si peritò minimamente ad ingurgitare il suo seme fino all’ultima goccia. Quand’ebbe terminato si sollevò e rotolò di fianco all’Orco, raddrizzandosi e andando ad accoccolarsi contro il suo fianco, appoggiando il capo sulla sua enorme spalla.  
«Piaciuto?» chiese, accarezzandogli un capezzolo.  
«Oh, sì… doloroso ma bellissimo...» sospirò lo sciamano, stringendola leggermente col braccio a cui era appoggiata «A te… è piaciuto?».  
«Mangiare e fare sesso con te, qui, sotto il cielo stellato con una bellissima vista su Argus è stato… meraviglioso» rispose.  
Kilgore le sorrise, palesemente provato ma felice di essere riuscito a farle passare una bella serata nonostante tutto.  
E mentre contemplavano il panorama celeste, Gathra domandò: «Quando lo rifacciamo?».  
Nonostante fosse ancora accaldato, Kilgore rabbrividì e rispose: «Quando più aggrada alla mia padrona...».  
«Bravo, proprio così» rise soddisfatta l’Orchessa.


End file.
